


The Coffee Grinder, or the Girl Who Can't Die

by DarkMystic (ETNMystic)



Category: Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism?, Drugs, Gen, Hypnosis, Multiple Deaths, Paralysis, Physical Abuse, Religion, Suicidal Ideation, extremely brutal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/DarkMystic
Summary: It started as a joke. Just a light-hearted comment made as a sidenote; surely he’s not that cruel, right? Sixteen year old Marisol “Shi” Ishikawa would beg to differ. She’s been through it more times than she can count…..and she’s had more than enough.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Steel Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Blood, kidnapping, hypnosis, death, gruesome murder.

They call it the coffee grinder…..

Belonging to an eldritch abomination who loves his caffeine.

Nothing wrong with that, right?

……

They call me Shi.

The girl who can’t die.

He especially loves the taste of my body in grounds…..

And my blood......

He makes sure I never go to waste.

* * *

_Kagawa Prefecture…..July 31st, 2019_

_My friend Sasuke and I always went to get udon for lunch in the summer._

_We loved to test how much heat we could handle._

_How stupid of us._

_How stupid of me to not realize that I was being watched._

_I wrote in my poetry notebook_

_while Sasuke lightly joked about how I’d be the next Munefusa._

_The lights in the restaurant went out._

_Something cold and sweet went over my mouth and nose._

_Then darkness…._

* * *

_I woke up chained to a table._

_My back felt the presence of freezing steel._

_I could hear voices in the shadows._

_“Boss, I’m telling you; she’s perfect.”_

_“What makes you so sure?”_

_“Look….she loves writing, just like your bride.”_

_A brief moment of silence._

_“Hmmm….I shall give her consideration…..”_

_Footsteps._

_A giant shadow enveloped me._

_Now the cold enveloped the front as well._

_His eyes were a misty violet…._

_I couldn’t look away……._

_I felt a craving for his eyes._

_“Yes….just focus on me, dear.”_

_I nodded absentmindedly._

_All I could see was the misty violet._

_But then I heard a slurp._

_….._

_“Yes….so sweet, with a slightly melancholy taste…….”_

_How does one taste melancholy?_

_He sounded beyond satisfied._

_“You shall be my special blend….consider it an honor…..”_

_Blend?_

_Blend of what?!_

_His eyes flashed and I went numb._

_My eyesight went static._

_Then things began to move._

_I felt myself move…._

_I heard gears grinding._

_Loud metallic bangs up ahead._

_Then BANG._

_The crunch echoed in my eardrums._

_The pain surged through my entire body._

_I cried out in agony._

_Then my knees._

_Thighs._

_Torso._

_I saw them._

_Giant cinder blocks pummeling my entire body._

_My blood leaked off of the conveyor._

_I could hear it trickling into metal buckets._

_The abdomen._

_The chest._

_How wasn’t I dead yet?!_

_I shrieked as the cinder block came down on my throat._

_The parts that had already been broken were being ground into powder._

_I choked out, splattering my blood all over._

_Oh God!_

_My nerves were still connected somehow._

_The pain rang all around._

_My glasses shattered as the block bashed my face in._

_But I was still conscious._

_The drilling began on my thighs._

_Abdomen._

_Chest._

_They were making quick work of this._

_The throat._

_The skull._

_Ground into a fine powder._

_Filtered._

_Placed inside a bag._

_Silence and darkness followed…._

* * *

_Then….._

I woke up in chains.


	2. Gears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shi learns more about her captor, as well as what she was injected with.
> 
> CW: Doll mention, drugs, hypnosis, physical abuse, paralysis, brutal murder as usual.

They call him the Cursed God.

He was looking for humans to blend into coffee grounds.

I thought it was one-and-done-deal.

One where I’d be dead for good.

How stupid of me…..

………….

They call it Marenol.

It’s supposed to make the blood sweeter and assure immortality.

I was injected with it when he numbed me that first day.

And the second day.

And everyday after that.

* * *

_I was his little plaything._

_His hypnosis doll._

_He’d keep me fixated with those eyes of his_

_while his fucking clown minion injected me with Marenol._

_He assured me that he wouldn’t have to do that eventually._

_He assured me that I would become addicted to it eventually._

_He told me that he wanted me to be able to respawn._

_I tasted too delicious for just a single cup._

_I remembered the agony from the day before._

_That…._

_Every._

_Single._

_Day…._

_“You bastard!” I’d yell out._

_“You heartless bastard!”_

**_CLAP!_ **

_My cheek stung bright red, but I couldn’t rub it to relieve the pain._

_My wrists were chained up against the wall._

_He snapped._

_“I am NOT heartless._

_I have someone I love….”_

_I found that difficult to believe._

_He told me that my insolence was to be punished._

_Another round through the grinder……_

* * *

_This time they injected me with another drug._

_I couldn’t move my arms or legs._

_I slid down a chute onto a conveyor belt._

_I didn’t hear any banging._

_This time I heard clanking._

_Cranking._

_Turning._

_Grinding._

_I lifted my head up as high as I could._

_Giant gears._

_Barely a few centimeters above the conveyor belt._

_They pointed my feet downward_

_Like a ballerina doll._

_My bones snapped,_

_I could hear it in my eardrums._

_Then my calves._

_Knees._

_Thighs._

_The pain wasn’t anymore bearable than the day before._

_The stomach._

_Abdomen._

_Chest._

_The blood, once again, trickling into metal buckets._

_I tried to stay stoic._

_I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of hearing me suffer from my own mouth._

_Even when the gears ground into my throat_

_I didn’t dare to scream._

_I was still alive when my skull was ground in._

_Then I heard the steel bricks drilling my body down into a fine powder._

_Filtered._

_Placed inside a bag._

_Silence and darkness followed…._

* * *

_Then….._ I woke up in chains again…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic and drug name were inspired by this song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKl4gZDWP34


	3. Kerrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shi describes some of her routine and asks for a visitor.
> 
> CW: Suicidal ideation, drug mention.

They call her Mystic.

She’s the one the Cursed God claims to love.

I pity her for being the target of his affections.

It’s something I wouldn’t wish on anyone,

Not even on my worst enemy.

………………..

They call her Killer Kerrie.

His clown minion, who leads a Killer Clown Clan.

What a nuisance,

A sadistic nuisance.

I wish her and him were both dead.

* * *

_Kerrie was the one who visited me everyday._

_She made sure I had meals to eat while I was chained up._

_Luckily, whenever it was just her, the chains were loose._

_She wouldn’t have to feed me,_

_Treat me like a baby doll._

_I could feed myself._

_And the meals were at least decent._

_She’d at least try to make conversation with me._

_I learned a bit from her._

_Someone named Chiaki had escaped their clutches._

_Someone named Delta had been captured for an experiment._

_Someone named Junko set up the experiment._

_I asked what they were like._

_Junko relished off of despair._

_Delta was a hardcore nerd._

_Chiaki was an Ultimate Gamer._

_I asked if I could meet Delta._

_Kerrie taunted me,_

_Saying she’d think it over._

_I nearly smacked her,_

_But remembered what happened when I backtalked the Cursed God._

_She left me to finish supper._

_I had nothing to do after that._

_I’d resorted to counting stones in my cell,_

_Reciting poems under my breath,_

_Praying,_

_Hoping the Marenol would stop working_

_And I could finally die._

_My eyes stung with fatigue._

_I laid on the stone floor_

_And cried myself to sleep._


	4. Delta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shi finally meets someone she's been looking forward to meeting, but begins to question what she thought she knew.
> 
> CW: Religion.

They call her Delta.

A woman who feels invisible.

Junko blackmailed her into this experiment.

She hates the Cursed God and Killer Kerrie.

I feel like we’ll get along well.

* * *

_I didn’t want her to see me grounded into coffee._

_I tried to be on my best behavior that day._

_Soon a girl with pink pigtails tossed a woman with brown curly hair and a hospital gown into the cell._

_“Ahh!” the woman cried out in pain._

_“You’ve got half an hour,” the girl in pigtails snapped before slamming the door shut and leaving._

_If I could’ve, I would’ve helped her._

_“Are you okay?” I asked._

_Sitting up, she rubbed her chin,_

_A wound bleeding from the stones._

_“To be honest, this isn’t the worst thing that’s happened since I got here.”_

_I nodded._

_For a while, we stared at each other and blinked._

_“Who are you?” I asked._

_“Delta._

_Delta Hatcher.”_

_I smiled._

_“I’m Marisol Ishikawa,_

_but everyone calls me Shi._

_I’ve been hoping to meet you.”_

_She seemed surprised._

_“M-me?”_

_I nodded._

_“That clown told me about you.”_

_She sighed._

_“Stupid Kerrie…._

_I hate her just as much as Junko._

_That was the woman who threw me in here just now._

_But why were you hoping to meet_ **_me_ ** _?”_

_“You sounded like a nice and cool person._

_Better than Kerrie and the Cursed God, of course.”_

_She smiled._

_“That’s a first….._

_usually I’m invisible….”_

_“Really?”_

_She nodded sadly._

_“That tends to be my brand.”_

_“Brands can change,” I told her._

_She nodded sadly once more._

_“It’s difficult, though._

_I don’t have magic or a companion of any kind.”_

_Suddenly she seemed to realize something._

_“Why are you here, Shi?”_

_I pursed my lips,_

_having anticipated the question._

_“I was kidnapped._

_They grind me into coffee every few days or so.”_

_A mixture of confusion, shock, and fear washed over her face._

_“How are you still alive?”_

_“They inject me with a drug called Marenol._

_It makes the blood sweeter and ensures immortality……_

_what a punishment….”_

_We sat in silence for a few moments more._

_I decided to get to know her better._

_“Where are you from, Delta?” I asked._

_“Utah._

_You?”_

_“Kagawa Prefecture in Japan.”_

_“What’s it like there?”_

_“They have really good udon._

_My best friend Sasuke and I loved to go and get some in the summer,_

_even though it’s hot._

_We’re idiots who like to test our limits.”_

_I chuckled sadly at this,_

_I missed Sasuke dearly._

_She nodded._

_A few more moments of silence._

_I decided to ask her a question that I’d been asking myself._

_“Delta….do you believe in a higher power?”_

_She nodded._

_“I’m a Mormon……_

_what about you;_

_do you believe in a higher power?”_

_I closed my eyes,_

_pursing my lips once more,_

_tears slowly coming to my eyes._

_“I….I thought I did……_

_but what sort of God or Gods would let this happen to someone?_

_I went to a shrine in Kagawa Prefecture everyday;_

_Tamura,_

_Kotohiragu,_

_all of them._

_I always pray to the Gods._

_I do my best to respect my ancestors._

_Why did this happen to me?_

_Why me?!_

_Why me?!”_

_I buried my hands in my face and cried._

_I didn’t really notice when the pigtail girl pulled Delta out._

_I was questioning everything I thought I knew._

_Did a higher power actually exist?_

_Why would they let this happen to someone like me?_

_Why?_

_Why me?!_

_I cried myself to sleep again that night….._


End file.
